Escencias Árabes
by oOMerOo
Summary: Niira Misrahi tb iba en el avión, al igual que Sayid.Ambos tomaron caminos diferentes y ahora se vuelven a juntar...¿qué pasará?


Esencias Árabes 

**Capítulo 1º: Despedidas, escotillas y demás.**

Niira Misrahi se despertó sobresaltada a causa de otra pesadilla. Las imágenes se mezclaban en su cabeza con las de su infancia, cuando ella y Sayid corrían por las calles del pueblo y el siempre se enfadaba por que le ganaba.

Eso le ayudo en el Ejército. Trabaja para la Policía Secreta, cuando tenían que salir con lo puesto por que el oponente les había descubierto.

Y ahora estaba perdida en una isla remota y se había reencontrado a Sayid. Que cosas tenía el destino.

-¿Estas bien?- Niira levantó la cabeza. Era Jack. Lo que sabía de el era que un doctor y su padre había fallecido recientemente.

-Solo era una pesadilla- Respondió Niira recogiéndose su pelo rizado y oscuro en un moño-. ¿Qué hay que hacer hoy?

-Vamos a terminar las provisiones para la barca ¿Me ayudas con las botellas?- Pregunto Jack ofreciéndolas unas cuantas.

-Mejor que tener otra pesadilla….- murmuró Niira para sí misma.

Estaban sentados al lado de la catarata. Jack le había contado un poco su vida: Su padre también fue médico, el es cirujano y una vez estuvo a punto de casarse con una tal Sarah.

-¿Fue muy duro?- le pregunto Jack, llenando una botella.

-¿El que?- Niira frunció el ceño

-La Guerra….. Trabajar para el ejército- enumero Jack cerrando la botella.

-Si, mucho. No sabes si vas a volver a tu hogar. Muchos no lo hacen- respondió Niira, la verdad es que nunca alguien le había pregunta eso.

-Tú lo hiciste. Sobreviviste – Le animó Jack.

-Si. Pero muchos de mis amigos y familiares no lo hicieron. Incluso no sabía si nada de Sayid. Pensé que quizá estuviera muerto.

-Pues vaya sitio para reencontrase- Bromeó Jack, de camino a la playa.

-Sería un buen sitio para un hotel- Le siguió Niira.

-Claro con Seguridad Animal de la propia Isla…

-Sería una atracción turística. Como un circo- pensó Niira.

-¡Pasen y vean al moustro¿No?- pregunto Jack riéndose.

-No tienes futuro de inversiones, Jack…

-¡JACK! – Hurley les alcanzó corriendo-. Madame Chiflada ha venido, dice no se qué de unas gocas negras- Hurley invito el acento de la francesa.

-Vamos….

-…. Viegnen Los otog. Cuando el jumo negro se enciende. Tenéis tres opciognes: huir, escondegse o morig- enumero Danielle limpiando su escopeta

-¿Tú qué harás?- le pregunto Sayid

-Soy una. Puedo escondegme en la selva. Vosotros sois 40, lo teneig mas difícil- respondió Danielle.

-Volaste tu campamento. ¿Tienes mas dinamita?- pregunto Loocke.

-En la goca negra.

-Saldremos dentro de media hora- anuncio Jack-. Los demás que se vayan a las cuevas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Jack- Niira lo alcanzo agarrandolo del brazo-. Quiero ir

-Lo siento Niira- Se disculpo Jack-. Ya hay demasiada gente… y puede ser peligroso.

-¡Vamos Jack!- grito Niira-. ¡Trabaje en el Ejército¿Qué puede ser más peligroso?

Touché

-Es peligroso, no vendrás por que lo digo yo. Y Punto- Termino Jack cogiendo la mochila.

-Ten cuidado ¿Vale Jack?- le despidió Niira con una sonrisa.

La barca ya estaba lista para zarpar. Niira le paso la última botella de agua a Michael, cuando alguien le agarró por la espalda.

-¿No te ibas a despedir de mí?- Pregunto Sawyer.

La chica sonrió. La mayoría de los supervivientes creían que Sawyer era un egocéntrico y un hipócrita, pero ella había conocido al verdadero Sawyer. A James.

-Sabes que no haría eso- Respondió Niira abrazándole-. No me hagas locuras ¿entendido?

-Eso va a ser difícil – Sawyer sonrió-. Cuídate tú. Y vigila al doctor también.

-Sawyer!- Niira le golpeó en el brazo.

-Auch¡Serás bestia! Tu sigue mis consejos y te irá bien – Le recomendó subiendo a la barca

Cuando la barca se perdió en el horizonte, todos los que quedaban en la isla, se dispusieron a llevar sus pertenencias a las cuevas.

-¿No has ido con Jack?- Pregunto Sayid recogiendo sus cosas.

-Tenía que quedarme aquí. Además ya había demasiada gente- Respondió Niira cogiendo su bolsa-. Me voy a las cuevas. Creo que Shannon necesita de tu ayuda.

Ayudo a Sun a recoger unas plantas que la coreana había plantado, casi al anochecer, vieron regresar a los otros de su aventura.

-¡Hurley¿Qué tal os ha ido? – le pregunto Niira al verle llegar.

-No te acerques a mi al menos si no quieres explotar- Le advirtió Hurley siguiendo su camino

-Artz a muerto y cree que es culpa suya por que es gafe – Le aclaró Kate sonriendo

-Oh vaya… ¿vosotros estáis bien no?- pregunto Niira preocupada

-Sí, solo un poco cansado- contesto Jack

Kate observo la escena: Jack le acariciaba la mejilla a Niira y le decía algo al oído. Ella abrió mucho los ojos y le dio un golpe en el hombro mientras Jack se reía.

-Siempre están juntos ahora- Le comentó Sun a su lado.

-Todos necesitamos a alguien cerca ¿No?- concluyo Kate yéndose a dormir.

Niira llevaba un rato intentado dormir, pero llevaba un mes durmiendo apoyada sobre una roca y su cuello no respondía ya a sus ordenes. Vio como Jack le observaba sonriendo y le saco la lengua, claro el se había apropiado con una de las almohadas que habían salido ilesas del avión.

-¿Vienes?- le pregunto abriendo sus brazos.

Lo penso un momento. Dormir otra vez apoyada en la roca o dormir apoyada y calentita con Jack, cogió su manta y se refugio en los brazos del médico.

-¿Mejor así no?- Pregunto Jack sonriendo, luego se inclino y la besó.

-Jack…

-Duérmete ¿Quieres?

**.:Flash Back:. **

No era una casa muy grande, pero se podía vivir en ella con unas cuantas de comodidades como lavadora o un televisor. Una mujer de unos cuarenta y picos atendió al timbre que sonaba desde la puerta.

-¡Sayid! Pasa… ¡Qué guapo estas con el uniforme!- le piropeo la mujer haciéndole pasar al salón.

-Gracias Sra. Misrahi, venía a despedirme de Niira ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto Sayid, con el uniforme del ejército.

-Esta en el patio, tendiendo, pasa tu querido- le indico la Sra. Misrahi

-Gracias Sra. Misrahi- Sayid le dedico una sonrisa mientras iba camino al patio.

Niira llevaba un traje de color marrón, el velo blanco le tapaba hasta la frente y el sudor resbalaba por sus mejillas, de su mano se le callo y pinza de tender y Sayid se apuró a recogerla.

-Sayid… estas… - Niira no terminó la frase. Se había llevado una gran impresión al verle vestido del ejército

- Me marcho esta tarde. He venido a despedirme- informó Sayid.

-Por favor…. Sayid no te vayas- Rogó Niira abrazándolo.

-Te he traído algo- Sayid le mostro un colgante de una luna con una pequeña estrella en el pico.

-¿Me la pones?- Pidió Niira casi llorando, se bajo el velo y se recogió el pelo para que el se la pusiera-. Sayid yo…

-No digas nada, Niira solo escúchame. Lo hago por mí. Estaré un tiempo fuera, pero te prometo que volveré- Sayid le acarició la mejilla-. No hagas ninguna locura de las tuyas… ya me entiendes.

Niira no lo pudo evitar, llorando se abrazo a el, por poco tiempo.

-Tengo que irme. Volveré ¿Vale?- prometió Sayid, para luego retirarse con prisa.

Niira se sentó en el suelo llorando, reaccionando unos minutos después, paso por el salón corriendo, hasta la calle.

-¡Sayid! – grito a un coche en marcha, que no opto por pararse.

**.: Fin Flash Back :. **

Había dormido también… se despertó contenta, con una sonrisa en la cara. Pero poco le duro esa sonrisa al ver que Jack se había ido. Se puso unos vaqueros cortos y la parte de un bikini negro y se dirigió a la playa

Cuando llego a la playa vio a Sayid liado con los mapas de la isla, sentado en una nevera y en una mesa improvisada, se acercó a él y sentó en la arena, empezó a juguetear con ella.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto Sayid sin levantar la vista del mapa.

-¿Por qué me tiene que pasar algo?- inquirió Niira sacudiéndose la arena-. Jack sabía que quería ir…, yo no hago nada en esta isla

-Estas de broma ¿No?- Sayid la miro soltando los mapas-. Has hecho amistad con Sawyer y eso ha ayudado a llevar una convivencia tranquila…., dentro de lo que cabe en esta isla…

-Oh sí, vaya logro –ironizó Niira-.Sawyer no es tan malo como parece…, si hablarais con él lo entenderías

Sayid levanto una ceja, entre divertido e incrédulo. Sabía que desde que llegaron a la isla, Niira se había acercado mucho a Jack…, opto por tirar por ese camino.

-¿Y qué pasa con Jack?- pregunto sonriendo-. Se ve menos estresado.

-¿Y por qué siempre hablamos de mi? – Niira se puso de pie-. Te dejo con tus mapas…, voy a dar un paseo.

Pasó el día de aquí para allá. Ayudo a Sun con las plantas medicinales e intercambiaron recetas medicinales para hacer con las plantas, hizo compañía a Claire y a su bebé. A si se le paso el día cuando oscureció. Ese día decidió dormir en la playa… no tenía ganas de regresar a las cuevas. Hizo mal…

_-¿En serio que el médico se a liado con Kate?- pregunto un hombre de pelo corto y rubio._

_-Como lo oyes, en medio de la selva, después de abrir la dichosa escotilla- le respondió una mujer de rasgos sudamericanos._

_-Vaya con el médico… yo pensaba que estaba liado con la chica esa…., la amiga de Sayid- recordó el hombre-. Parecía tonto el tío._

_-Ya te digo…_

La pareja pasó por el lado de Niira, que se hacía la dormida, pero en realidad miraba el fuego con tristeza.

El día amaneció muy nublado, apenas el sol podía hacerse un hueco entre tantas nubes. Niira se levanto y cogió una mochila con provisiones y dirigió sus pasos hacia el sur.

Jack paseo los ojos por la playa. Ese día se había levantando tarde, vio que la gente no necesitaba de su ayuda y se dirigió hacia donde Sayid estudiaba sus mapas. Últimamente le había visto muy entretenido con los papeles.

-Hola Sayid- le saludo sentándose a su lado-. ¿Qué tal llevas el mapa?

-No sé… algunas veces pienso que me pierdo en el- respondió Sayid frotándose los ojos-. ¿Hoy no haces nada?

-No la gente hoy no necesita mi ayuda. Pensaba pasarlo con Niira… ¿Sabes donde esta?

-¿No estaba contigo?- pregunto Sayid sorprendidos.

-Chicos…

Ambos se giraron a la vez para encontrarse con Sun

-La vi salir esta mañana…, hacia allí- Sun señalo al sur-. Pensé que volvería pronto por eso no lo he dicho antes.

-¿Se ha ido sola?- Pregunto Sayid, Sun asintió-. Vamos.

Sayid y Jack cogieron una mochila cada uno. Jack le pidió a Sun que le digiera a los demás lo que había ocurrido y que solo ellos irían a buscarla.

Llevaba no se cuanto tiempo andando. Quería evadirse de esa isla y no podía. Y para colmo empezaba a llover. Sus pies empezaban a hundirse en el barro, el pelo se le había aplastado en la cara y eso le impedía ver bien. Lo que llevo una caída. Se hizo un corte en la frente y una herida en la rodilla.

-Joder! –dio un puñetazo al suelo y luego se levanto.

Sería mejor volver al campamento…, empezaba a oscurecer ¿Pero para que volver? Se mordió el labio inferior y retrocedió en sus pasos. Empezaba a tener frío y dolor de cabeza. Notó como le fallaban las piernas y notaba como se caía al barro.

-¡Sayid aquí! – grito Jack agachandose al lado del cuerpo inerte de Niira.

-Te dije que la encontraríamos- Sayid sonrió-. Volvamos.

Oo.oO

Hola bueno este es mi primer fic, en lo que cuenta de las series…, espero que les gustes y si es así que me dejen algún r/r.

Xitus,

Sam

PD: siento si los guiones salen juntos, hace tiempo que no subo una historia y tampoco es que se me de bien, si alguien sabe me avisa ¿Ok?


End file.
